


The Right Moment

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Roman is trans and, despite his best attempts, fears that his boyfriend, Logan, will leave him because he’s ‘not a real man’. Logan hates that Roman thinks this, so, reassures him with kisses and stern words. Then he makes sure Roman knows he’s appreciated. (Prompt by @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr)





	The Right Moment

He’d been thinking of telling Logan. It was never the right time, never a good opportunity. Roman was trans, and he was at peace with that. He finally felt like he was home in his body. The scars were the worse part, but scars were bad ass. Showing them to Logan though? No way in hell. Logan looks at him like a prized and most honored metal. He doesn’t want him to look at him with any pity or disgust. Maybe he’s scared that Logan will leave him once he found out that Roman never had bottom surgery. Maybe never will.

It should’ve happened sooner, he should’ve told him. It’s a tiny bit too late. Logan’s hands holding on to Roman’s side, gripping his ass, and licking his way into Roman’s mouth. Roman could feel himself getting wetter and twitching hard. He could Logan getting hard in his pants and grinding down onto Roman’s hips. He had to tell him. Roman pulled away from Logan with a gasp, and surprisingly Logan let him. “I’m trans Logan.” He couldn’t meet his eyes, wouldn’t let him see the sorrow at the fear of losing him. Logan pulled Roman’s head up and kissed him hard pushing him down onto the bed. “I know.” He stared at Logan feeling his eyes start to form tears. “How?” “Your brother, Patton. He didn’t want your heart to break.” He laughed, “It was an long interrogation to find out if I deserved you. I won his favor. His boyfriend, Virgil’s, too. You know how they are. They may be my best friends now, but they were terrifying.” Roman let his tears fall as he captured Logan’s mouth back into a kiss, wrapped his arms around his neck, and put his fingers through his hair. He would have to talk to the “oh so perfect power couple” later. 

Logan moaned in Roman’s mouth and gripped his hips hard. Roman could feel his dick through his pants. He wanted nothing more than to bring Logan pleasure. He couldn’t move anywhere. Logan has him pinned down and kissing and sucking hickies in Roman’s skin. Logan threw his shirt off and lifted Roman’s up and off too. Logan kisses down his body making sure to kiss the length of his scars from his top surgery. He unbuckled and removed Roman’s pants and underwear in one fluid motion. He kissed the length of Roman’s hysterectomy scars. He moved two fingers down to gently stroke Roman’s cock. 

He had Roman panting below him, it was quite a beautiful scene. He moved back up to purr into his ear, “Can I suck you off baby?” “Yes, oh god, yes!” He moved his fingers away from his crotch and licked his dick before sucking it into his mouth. Roman moaned sharp and loud. It had him clenching and unclenching around nothing. Logan tapped on his thigh to get his attention. He met his eyes before he let go of his dick and said, “Can I fuck you Roman?” Roman felt tears coming out of his eyes from pleasure alone, he nodded. “Please Logan,” voice sounding small and needy.

He moved to push his body to be lined up with Roman’s body. He held and pushed his dick into Roman. Roman squeaked and Logan enveloped his mouth with as kiss and licked his way into his mouth. Roman moaned in his mouth when he felt Logan bottom out. He kissed his cheek and moved to his ear, “God you feel so good Roman.” 

He felt Logan start a quick hard and almost brutal pace. He was so close he didn’t care. He could feel the desperation in Logan’s thrusts. Logan kissed his way back into in his mouth. Roman cumming when Logan thrusts back into him as he licked Roman tongue. Logan tensing as he came from the feeling in Roman tightening around him. Logan kissed him gently, easing out of him, “are you ok Roman?” “Lay with me Logan.” “Don’t you need me to clean you up?” “Later, we can take a shower. Come here.” They fell asleep like that, in the most loving comfortable embrace.


End file.
